Homeless
by Onijinn
Summary: It's back, i did some revisions...: Syaoran Li is homeless, contains no one to help him, he lost much of his memories, mom, dad, and all 4 sisters dead, he mourns, greiving, he gets help from Fujitaka Kinomoto...Romance:Humor:Drama


Alright guys and gals... Onijinn back, I'm so sorry! My fiction got deleted. But I'm going to start all over, you can criticize, complement, and flame, just remember, flame me, I flame you, okay?

Well here's the new and improved. Guys and Gals! You guys want to pre-read my stories before it comes out? E-mail me, I'll have 4 people pre-reading it, and tell me how to improve it, or if it's already good. E-mail me When doing that, Also add your E-mail if you want to Pre-Read.

Syaoran: God oni, your such a bad author, who would want to pre-read your stuff!

Onijinn: What was that? For that you're the one being Homeless instead of Eriol!

Eriol: YES!

Syaoran: WHAT THE HELL!

**Homeless**

**By: Onijinn**

I'm Li Syaoran, Was to be Li clan leader, till the day my mother died, so did my sisters, no one acutely knows how they died, they bodies just disappeared from the Earth, they were just gone in the blink of an eye. Even as the rich clan of the Hong Kong estate, well family kicked me out soon after, I guess they just did it for the money, when I wouldn't give them any more money, they got furious. I was sent away to Japan, with the remaining money I have. I've got family here in Japan, my cousin Meilin, which unfortunately I do not know where she is, and my annoying so called ancestor, Eriol Hiirigwaza.

Crowding the streets, stealing what I need to survive, getting money from passers, I live under a bridge.. Yes under a bridge, It's close to the river where I can take a shower. That's where all my personals are, they're well hidden so many people who might want to try to steal something will fail. I haven't been in school for a long time, though, do to the elders hard training, I could've past college already. Well but I would like to go back to school, hell! I need to figure out Japanese again, well I know some, but I'm just not as accurate as most.

Binding down streets, people look at me like a regular person, who happens, to be homeless, maybe because I haven't grown a beard, I'm 15, and I'm hot. Self conceited some times, but you can't truly deny that I have good looks? Right? Chocolate brown hair, also deep brown eyes, which in a way kind of a light auburn color. Looking up at they sky it was dark about to rain.

I walked away from the bridge leaving my stuff there, on top I was watching the clouds form from the bridge, looking at the water, it was moon lit, it was being covered though, I always loved the moon, I frowned and sat at the bench. Water pouring on top of me with no hood, I closed my eyes, I suddenly felt not water hitting me, but a umbrella covering the rain, with a smiling man looking at me. First time I saw him, I knew I could trust him, I don't know how, but I just thought I could.

He was soon going to ask me to stay with him, that I knew of, I've heard it many times, most people might take me in for nothing but a slave, and treat me like dirt. Dirt, kicking it, picking it up, and throwing it into the blue dust.

I was right he did say it. "Would you like to stay with me, at my house?" I shook my head, he understood, he knew I was homeless, he told me he was to come home after teaching his students at school. He soon gave me a look, another smile, I was confused. "Would you like to go to school?" without even thinking, I shook my head a yes, he smiled again. "Well, if you would, here's where the school is." Handing me a piece of paper.

On this was a map of the school ground, and the address. "If you would like to attend, please come to my classroom when you wake up, my class is room 206. I'll get you started and everything." he said again. "I'll be your teacher for many of your classes." I looked at him wondering why he would do such a thing to help me get into school.

"Just think of it as, help, and no you don't have to repay me." He said before I could say a word, he bowed "I'm Fujitaka Kinomoto, pleasure to meet you.." pausing me waiting for me to say my name, I bowed "Li Syaoran, sir" He smiled again, "Nice to meet you Li-san, well, bye now, I must be going. Oh and I teach 15-17 year olds, 10th grade." Fujitaka bowed once more and turned. Walking away, leaving me with his umbrella, I was about to return it to him, but it had a note, saying. 'Keep it'.

Fujitaka was walking hurriedly to his house, when he thought of the last name 'Li'. 'Li like Yelan? Yelan died though... Meilin Li? I don't know, isn't that Sakura's friend?' he thought before dismissing it out of his mind. Still walking in the rain.

**End of Prologue: I**

Syaoran: Well It went better then Eriol

Eriol: SHUT UP!

Onijinn: Mff, I'm the author you do what I do, got it?

Syaoran: Well it's predictable what your going to do next since it's going to be like the old one.

Onijinn: Shut up...(after post) Okay oops needed to re do some parts.

So guys review? What! so it's short it's the Prolouge, don't hate me for it, gosh. Oh yeah, Beta reader! member dat 'kay guys? hehe. Mou well it'll be a long time till the next chapter. But here's a poll

**Poll:**

**Make Summers Here: (It was deleted, i can make it again)**

**Don't make it, and let chapters go faster: (Heh, well i won't have to make Summers here chapters, unless i get to the 5th chapter on this 'kay?)**

Well that's the poll..


End file.
